Forbidden Privilieges
by wonderwoman1970
Summary: During the year 1967 Helen Magnus, and James Watson while seeking out an abnormal in England during the "peace convoys" of free love hippie era, they fall under the power of love, and Helen conceives a child that she is lead to believe died later to discover that she is Samantha Carter, Major in the US Aif Force and part of the Stargate program.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Privileges

Sanctuary Stargate Crossover

"Helen, it's me Henry. I have something I'd like to make you aware of. It is highly classified and I am sending it to you via our private channel." The President realized some time ago the uncanny resemblance to one of his top military personnel, the actual beautiful Major Carter who when Dr. Helen Magnus gets a look at her will have his hide and be livid, and this conversation will go completely south past the borders.

"Well Henry as you are the President you only call me in when it is of top secret origins. So what is it?"

"Now Helen, I know you're the most open minded person, Doctor, abnormal, amazing, intelligent…"

"Oh Henry now I'm starting to think you've been keeping something from me that you shouldn't have."

"I'm sending it to you now. It is a photo of our top Stargate Team, that consist of Colonel Jack O'Neill,

Dr. Daniel Jackson Archeologist/Linguist, Teal'c who is an alien, and Major Dr. Samantha Carter Theoretical Astrophysicist Engineer and pilot, they are part of our Stargate program where through a wormhole they are able to visit many different galaxies. Have you gotten the picture Helen?"

Helen Magnus was in absolute shock at what she held in her hand. Samantha Carter was her spitting image, and her list of accomplishments could only attest to the completion of her parentage.

"Helen, are you there? Helen!?"

"Henry you are so lucky you are not in front of me, president or not I would kick your arse from here to Timbuktu and I have been there it's not very pleasant. You owe me more than this picture. I need a sample of Samantha Carters blood immediately I don't care what you have to do to get it but I better get in the next 24 hours do you hear me or I will break into your mountain where you have this Stargate hidden, and don't think I didn't know about it, I've lived longer than you Henry and know others who are privy to high security clearance, like my dear comrade in Russia and I promiseI will let lose some abnormals that they wouldn't even know what hit them. Do you understand what I am saying Mr. President?"

"Helen, why this is uncalled for. I was just trying to share some vital information with you."

"No, Mr. President, what you have just unleashed in this revelation is that you have had someone that belongs to me."

"Who?" Now he knew he was in hot water trying to pretend he didn't have a clue of who she was talking about.

"Samantha Carter."

"How can she belong to you?"

"I will confirm it with you in 24 hours. Send me her blood now!"

With that revelation the President did not want to get on Helen Magnus bad side any more than he already was, she will follow through with her threat if we have had something that belonged to her without her knowledge, oh we better have a good explanation. He was on his phone calling General Hammond to get that blood stat.

After her conversation with the President, she quickly dialed the Sanctuary headquarters in the UK where James Watson was its overseer.

"Hello James, are you able to talk?"

"Sure Helen, what is the matter?"

"I honestly don't know how to tell you, but remember our little act of indiscretion in 1967. It was during the "peace convoys" at the music festival at Stonehenge while we were going after the Fugue. We did find out that it was attracted to music, our concern was his possessing an innocent and causing trouble."

"Yes, Helen I remember and we never found him. It seemed everyone was under the spell of peace, and flower power and free love."

"Yes that's right James the spell was intoxicating and we fell under that spell. Do you remember?"

"Yes my dear Helen I remember it well. It was memoriable."

"I'm pleased to hear you say that, because we created a long lasting memory from that moment."

"What are you saying Helen?"

"James, I conceived that night."

"You what? And now you tell me this Helen?"

"I'm sorry James, but we went our separate ways, and you took over the UK Sanctuary and I was consumed with building the underground network. I was going to let you know if I carried the child till term. I always thought there was time, and our priority was to get the headquarters livable as soon as possible. We were having some problems during that time with a crazed group called the NID, I was already in my 36th week when while I was working in the hospitals collecting the abnormals before they were destroyed from the morgue. I was alone doing an autopsy on one of the abnormal and it woke up attacked me and I went into labor. I had the baby James. I knew she was alive. But someone switched her with another child, one that died. I found out later that she wasn't my child afterwards when I checked the baby's blood work and James, I believe that organization had something to do with it because I lost all leads after that. Someone covered things up really well."

"Helen why are telling me this now?"

"Because James I just found where she is. Our daughter is alive!"

"Are you sure?"

"I am almost positive but I will have confirmation in the next 24 hours, I am sending you her picture now."

Two minutes later…

"Helen, she looks just like you. She is beautiful."

"James, she is a Major in the United States Air force, and a doctor of Theoretical Physicist, an Engineer and a pilot. James I know she's our daughter."

"Okay Helen, calm down dearest. Where is she?"

"She is in Colorado."

"I should be there by the time you get your confirmation, so we can go and meet our daughter. Helen, did you ever tell John about us?"

"No James."

"How are we going to explain this?"

"Let's just take it one day at a time."

Helen didn't know what else to say. For that moment of indiscretion so long age, made her forget her feelings for John, and gave into her long hidden desires for James. Besides it was the age of Aquarius and free love, and inhibitions ran loose in her during that time. Her train of thought was disturbed by Bigfoot, bringing in the blood sample. "Now this is what I call having connections. Thank you my friend. I need you to prepare a room for James he will be staying with us for a while." Bigfoot grunted his approval and went to ready the room.

Meanwhile at the SGC…..

"General Hammond why is my blood being sent to the President?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure, he wouldn't give me specifics just that it needed to be done and quickly or else something would happen that we would not be able to stop."

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry Major but orders are orders. All he said is that we will know something in 24 hours."

"Yes sir."

Now Sam's mind was running rapid trying to figure out what could be so important about her blood.


	2. Chapter 2 Indubitably

Forbidden Privileges

Chapter 2

Indubitably

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar characters that are mentioned from the TV shows Stargate and or Sanctuary. In this story Watson is the original one played by Peter Wingfield.

Previously in Chapter 1:

Helen is called by the President to let her in on the Stargate program and sends her a picture of the main team, SG1. When Helen sees Sam Carter in the photo, she is shocked, and in Helen fashion starts to give the President orders and threats and demands a sample of Sam's blood. While she waits for the sample to arrive, she calls the one of The Five who fathered her child, him being James Watson. Sam is clueless in Colorado why her blood is in demand by the President and starts to theorize, just like her parents trying to solve a mystery.

**Chapter 2**

Watson hung up with Helen, and was in deep contemplation. This is indubitably a twist of fate. There is no doubt in my mind by this photo that this woman has to be Helen's biological daughter. She is absolutely exquisite, just like her. If I am proven to be her father the enormity of that revelation would be astounding and astronomical to say the least.

SGC

Sam was in her lab testing a small sample of naquadah to make it into a small power pack that can out last any battery. If she could make a smaller light weight version of a naquadah reactor, and get it to work it would be astronomical. A consistent concentrated source of energy in a v-pack it would give a patient on different types of life support systems mobility. I should look at the Orbanians reactor again thought Sam. Its design alone is intricate to say the least and very complex but it is small. It is unknown what sort of energy these smaller version reactors can supply. I must test for efficiency. The good thing about naquadah is that even in small amounts alone it can create a strong energy source of power that is long lasting.

Sam started to write out equations on her white board and typing on her computer testing factors and simulations to see how much naquadah would be needed to function. An act so much like her father, yet unbeknownst to her.

Back at the Sanctuary….

Helen ran a base line first to calibrate the machine. She tested Ashley's blood with hers and Johns, and all went smoothly. Then she entered James and Sam's blood along with hers. She took a deep breath as it analyzed all the factors. If this proves her assumption the President and the US Airforce would pay greatly for keeping the knowledge of her daughter from her. She truly needed James by her side. He always was able to calm her with just his presence. He should be arriving shortly knowing him.

The machine started beeping out results. This is absolutely extraordinary. This is impossible; it is beyond the forces of nature itself. She can't be exact on all levels. The combined paternity index alone only falters by one point in the identity of the sex of the child in the XY Amelogenin. If she is not matched exactly with her being the mother, she is matched with her father. Sam is the perfect child of James and herself. The alleles show specific contributions from the parent to the child, and by far Sam's blood has matched point by point with both of them, results of shared alleles are 16 out of 16 with both parents equally proven relation. Samantha is our daughter.

Just wait until James sees these results. I hope he will be happy with this revelation. Not even Ashley was exact on all the genetic system if one test was 13 to be perfectly matched, Ashleys would be off by one or two points only matching with either John or herself, but not Samantha, hers was perfection which was the abnormality of the result. It is humanly impossible to match both parents identically. This must be an effect of the vampire blood they have passed onto Samantha. More testing will have to be done to see what their daughter inherited through them.

Helen was taken by surprise by a hand upon her shoulder. "James!" Helen was on her feet with tears in her eyes and joy for what she discovered, and hugged James as if hanging on to dear life.

"What is it Helen dearest are you okay."

"James I have the results, Samantha Carter is our daughter. The most amazing thing James is that her genetic system is absolutely identical to both of us, point by point except for the Amelogenin that identifies the sex of the child. It is uncanny to say the least."

"May I see the results?"

"Yes, they are still displayed on the screen, I was just about to print them out."

While James studied the results before him, he felt it very hard to breathe. Helen notices the intake of breath and James trying to control his emotions.

"James?"

James had to clear his throat to speak. "Helen it is true we have a daughter together." He never thought something so amazing as this could affect him as if he just made a new discovery for the cure to all the abnormal.

"Yes James. Does it please you?"

"Helen you cannot imagine just how much this means to me. I could die right now content just knowing that I fathered a child with you. It would remain to be the best thing I would want to be known for, than all I have discovered and invented in all the years of my life. It is in my opinion our greatest accomplishment yet."

In that revelation, James confirmed his true feelings for Helen. She could and would never doubt that James still carried love in his heart for her. A part of her was saddened that this wasn't the same reaction she had gotten from John with Ashley. Yet both father and daughter raged a storm within that only they could understand. While in James there was always calm, control, and love motivated by years of friendship and trust. I wonder if Samantha had that about him.

"So Helen my dear when do we go and meet our daughter?"

"I will make the call, now that you are here." Helen picked up the phone and smiled her brilliant smile at James and no sooner she was heard speaking to the President.

It was in that precise moment after hanging up with the president that Ashley walked in while she saw Helen reach out to James like a lovers reaching out to one another sharing a personal moment, and that got Ashley a bit peeved. Why is her favorite Uncle James touching her mom like that for? "Hey what's going on here?" They jumped away from each other as if like teenagers being caught making out.

"Ashley we didn't hear you come in dearest."

"I bet you didn't."

"Ashley watch your tone."

"What's up Uncle James? When did you get here, or better yet what brings you here?"

"Hello my dear Ashley."

"James doesn't need an invitation Ashley to come to our home. Show some decorum of respect I did not teach you to be rude." Ashley really did love her Uncle James, he was always her favorite, but seeing that show of affection kind of unnerved her and made her nervous. He always made her feel special and loved even if they were not actually related.

"I'm sorry Uncle James."

"Come Ashley give us a hug and it will bring peace among us all." Oh she really loved his hugs she always felt protected. He really calmed her inner being, unlike her father who would stir in her a dark passion. As she was released from his arms she happened to glance at the picture still lying by the computer and looked up towards the screen on the computer and was shocked at what she saw.

"What the..! Who is this mom?" Looking at the SG-1 picture then at the screen where she saw paternity 99.99 percent that Helen and James are the parents of Samantha Carter.

"Now Ashley before you go off on your own interpretation let me explain."

"What is there to explain mom you have another daughter and with Uncle James, this bites."

"Ashley let your mother explain."

"Mom why couldn't it have been me you had with him, this really bites." And she couldn't take being in there anymore with the sad look on his face with her revelation and the shock in Helens face at her confession. She ran out of the lab.

"Let me go Helen. I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure you want to deal with her temper right now?"

"She is her father's daughter and thus I can find a common ground with her."

"Very well James."

"Please don't worry dearest we will work through this together."

How could she have not seen what was always before her in this kind man, if I am not careful thought Helen, I will become mush like a school girl crush. Keep your head on straight Helen ole girl. "Yes together." And with that he kissed her sweetly on the cheek and walked out to look for Ashley, while Helen stood there holding her hand upon said cheek he just kissed feeling a desire well up inside. Shake it off Helen, focus. You need to get ready for the great encounter.

Hi everyone hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to clarify some points in the part of the paternity testing. When running a DNA test there is what is called the Genetic system which is also known as the genetic location or locus which represents a position on a chromosome that has been found to exhibit a variation of DNA types. The alleles are two numbers that are displayed for a genetic location and these numbers represent the genetic contribution that has passed between parents to offspring. At each genetic location, the biological father/mother should share one number in his/her column with one number in the child's column. The combined paternity index measures the strength of the genetic evidence. It can range from zero to infinity. The more strongly the genetic evidence supports the assumption the paternity is then proven. In this case the abnormal reading Helen refers to is that Sam matches them both in perfect equality, which is humanly impossible, so don't think that part is true, that is my imagination at work. Hope this helps. Thank you all again for such great feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Privileges

Chapter 3

Encounters

Previously in Chapter 2

Helen received Sam's blood and tested it against hers and James. The results not only proved that Sam was the biological daughter of Helen Magnus and James Watson, but also showed that her blood was abnormal. Sam was a perfect match to both her parents which was humanly impossible. Helens feelings for James reignite with this new information and they share an affectionate moment regarding their knowledge that they have a daughter together. During this delicate moment Ashley walks in and sees this and freaks out, to be then calmed by "Uncle James" with a hug. Since he's still near the computer with the results of Sam and their blood work, Ashley sees the SG1 picture and the results and is pissed off and confesses that she wished she was his daughter instead of Johns.

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Watson walked the corridors of the Sanctuary slowly with his slight limp. A daughter, he thought. I have an amazingly beautiful daughter. I am a fortunate man. Yet now he had to mend the heart of his other little girl. Ashley was the child he thought he would never have. He remembers attending Helen through her childbirth. Loving mother and child and hating the man that created that moment and who could claim them as his. But it wasn't John's arms that first held Ashley it was his arms that held the glorious little bundle of fire even then, or embraced the wonderful woman who had just brought life into this world. It was magical. But now he had someone he could claim as his own. As he walked, he could hear the blaring of semi angry music, very climactic in parts. He could hear the message echoing through the hall. As he got closer he could make out the lyrics… (Bon Jovi It's My Life)_**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted no silent prayer for the faith-departed I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd you're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud…It's my life It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just want to live while I'm alive it's my life my hearts an open highway like Frankie said Idid it my way I just wanna live while I'm alive It's my life…**_

Oh my sweet Ashley now to try to mend your heart.

James slowly walked into the workout room where Ashley was beating to a pulp a punching bag. Poor bag thought James. He walked over to the blaring radio, and slowly lowered the music causing Ashley to come out of her trance. She glared over to where the radio no longer blared out it's my life and noticed who was there, and stopped punching and just couldn't hold the emotions that rushed through her and ran to James and there he stood with his arms open to catch her as she fell into him sobbing.

"Why couldn't it have been me? Why couldn't you be my Dad too?" she sobbed.

"Shhh dearest calm down. I can't understand you if your hysterical. Come let your Uncle James sit down so we can talk."

"I'm sorry Uncle James." Ashley felt bad that she would cause any discomfort to this kindhearted man who always put hers and her mother's needs before his.

"Now my dear girl, what's really the matter?"

"I don't get it, why couldn't mom fall in love with you and had me instead of my real dad whose a freak? You and mom just discovered you have a daughter together and she looks just like mom and even you too, and I don't even look like my mom like she does, and I hate the way it all makes me feel. It really bites Uncle James."

"Ashley we cannot always explain the complexities of the world or the universe for that matter. We can try to come up with equations and solutions to calm our doubts, but in this situation we have to take things a step at a time. Too much is at stake here."

"Yeah I hear yah Uncle James but it still doesn't stop the hurt. This girl, you already care about her don't you, even though you just found out she's yours and moms kid?"

"I can't deny my feelings Ashley. This news is shocking and absolutely, indubitably amazing for me. Dearest, I was never meant to father children. It was a part of my fate from my past and my abnormal genes made me understand that I had become sterile, unlike your father and some of the others. But here I find that fate made a right turn for me and made this possible. The only thing that truly pierces my very soul is that I never knew that I had fathered a child and that I never got to see her grow and become the woman she is today, but I did get to experience that with you and for that alone I am also grateful." He paused and looked her in the eyes and brushed away her tears.

"Uncle James will you still love me?"

"That my dear is unquestionable." And he held her close to his heart, and couldn't help to think of when he will be able to hold his other daughter in the same way.

**In the lab at the SGC…**

"Yo Carter! Where you at? Are yah in here?"

"Where else would I be sir?" came Sam from around the white board where she was still writing out equations.

"Oh I don't know maybe you were out getting a life or something?'

" Something sir? Did you want something?'

Jack could tell Sam wasn't even remotely paying attention to anything he was saying and to prove it he says, "How about I get you naked take you right here, make hot passionate love to you, and have us some little genius Carters running around the mountain. What do ya say Carter?"

"Sure sir just as soon as I'm done here."

"What!"

"You thought I wasn't listening. I can hear you just fine. So what's up since you've been trying to get my attention sir." Oh this woman can and will be the death of him with that smile.

"Oh well Carter, I ah was just testing you there and all. What did I come here to tell you again?... Oh yeah, Hammond wants to see you in his office."

"Yes sir. Did you know that the President demanded some of my blood to be sent to this place, and he wouldn't tell me why they wanted my blood. Do you know anything sir?"

"No nada, zilch, got nothing on the why, but I know you had blood work done. Maybe NID?"

"Why now? You think Woosley and Kinsey are involved?'

"Who knows. Wouldn't doubt anything those bozos do. But maybe not, it was requested by the President by what I understand."

"I don't like it. I can feel something weird is going to happen."

"Well Carter let's not dwell go see the General and maybe you'll get some explanation."

"Yes sir."

**Back at the Sanctuary**

Helen just got off the phone again with the President and was on her way to look for James, when he and Ashley both walked in together. "Ashley?" Helen looked at her daughter with such longing and concern. "I'm sorry mom."

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry too, I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Why didn't you tell me about her before?'

"I didn't tell you because I presumed her dead."

"But you could have at least told me you were pregnant before."

"The honest truth no one really knew that I was, I barely showed, it was in the winter time so I was always well covered. It was better not to say anything because our priority was to get the centers ready to bring in the abnormals. I unfortunately would get lost in my work and when I had her and then they told me she died, I felt so guilty I thought I killed her for over working. That's why I didn't tell you anything James because I didn't want to hurt you. I knew what having a child meant to you when and if it would happen and I just didn't have the heart or even the will after I lost her to even admit to myself that I did have a child."

"Mom are you okay?" Ashley noticed her mother go pale and as if taken back to that depression she suffered reliving that time.

"Helen?" James was worried, he never saw her like this before.

"Ashley get me some smelling salts quickly."

"Sure, there some in her drawer."

"Helen my love come out of it. We've found our daughter. Remember she is alive in Colorado, we need to get ready to meet her." Placing the smelling salts under her nose, he finally got a reaction from her. "James something is happening with her. I can feel it. I'm going to lose her again. I can't James. We have to hurry."

"Mom chill, what are you saying? What's going to happen?"

"Call it premonition but the President didn't tell me exactly what she does just what her classifications were, but you see the picture, that is a wormhole and she goes through it with her team, and she must be going through something right now or getting ready to go. James we have to get there before it's too late."

"The plain should be ready to go Mom, we can be there in the jet within the hour."

"Please let's hurry. The President has given us clearance to enter the mountain as soon as we get there."

**Back at the SGC**

Sam walked to Gen. Hammonds office and knocked on his door. "Enter."

"Sir, you asked to see me?"

"Yes, Major, have a seat."

"Yes Sir."

"What I want to discuss is off the record. It is a very sensitive subject."

"Sir? What's wrong?"

"You wanted to know why your blood was being sent to the President and I tried to get that information, and what I came up with was pretty much walls and doors closing the information. It seems someone has been looking for you? This person's identity is well known by the President, someone he trust and was willing to give them your information."

"That's not right Sir, that's invasion of my privacy. I'm not a public commodity that they could use at their leisure. I feel violated Sir."

"I understand Sam. That's why I am not going to let them get near to you until I triage and debrief them of what are the rules here in the SGC. I will protect you at any cost."

" Thank you Uncle George."

" If it makes you feel any better, I don't like this either Sam. Something seems off…."

At that moment the sirens started to go off, and they were called into the gateroom.

"SG-2 is coming in hot. Teal'c just informed us that they need help to get the rest of the team back, they were attacked by the inhabitants. They believe that we were sent by the Goa'uld. They wouldn't believe them because of Teal'c." relayed Sargent Harrim.

"Okay SG-1 take SG-5-8 and 10 with you. Gear up. Sargent see if you can get Teal'c on the radio."

"Yes, Sir."

While all this was happening, Helen, James, and Ashley had already landed and were at the gate causing havoc because Helen was adamant that she had to see Major Samantha Carter immediately and she had the president's clearance, and the soldiers were not moving. That really pissed Helen off, and as we know it, it doesn't take much to get John Druitt's daughter all riled up especially when you go after her mother. These two beat the men to pulps. While they took care of the soldiers James was decoding and braking into the elevators to get them to the level that was blinking red on the map on the screen.

"Helen we need to get to level 28. That's where the Stargate is."

"Let's go. There's time enough later to apologize."

"Shouldn't we take their weapons mom?"

"No Ashley we'll depend on our combat hand skills for now. I don't want to make it worse with weapons. I don't want to endanger James."

"Okay mom."

"Helen you know I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I'm sure you can, but let me be the mother hen, since I'm already on edge regarding one of my chicks."

"Just please don't get hurt."

"Come on Uncle James me and mom got this."

"Yes you do my dear."

The doors opened, and they saw teams running through the halls. Red alert, intruders on level 28 came the call over the PA system.

Helen, Ashley and James followed the noise of the chevrons locking, and there stood Gen. Hammond with the phone in his hand when he looked over to Helen, he dropped the phone receiver and at that moment Helen stood before the window looked into the gateroom and from where she stood she noticed that Sam was looking up, and their eyes locked. Helen banded on the window yelling stop, and Sam looked to her CO who was yelling to move out. And like a dutiful soldier that she was she placed her helmet on, braced her P-90 looked up as to assure herself of who she was actually seeing noticed that two more people stood beside the woman, Jack yelled for her again and she turned away and ran through the Stargate.

"NOOOOO!"

There it is folks. Hope you liked.


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Privileges

Chapter 4

Broken

Previously Chapter 3

Watson and Ashley share a father daughter moment after they talked about her wish that he was her father. Helen confesses to both of them why she never shared the information that she had given birth before. While she is confessing she gets a premonition that something is going to happen to Sam. With this new worry they all get on a jet to try to get to Sam to stop her from whatever Helen knows to come. They get detained at the main level, even though they had clearance. This sparks a negative reaction in Helen which is not in her nature, and her and Ashley combat with the soldiers. While they are fighting James brakes into the security system bypassing all levels, including NORAD getting them to the 28th level. Not in time to stop Sam from going through the gate. But before she goes through she sees Helen and the rest, and turns away while Helen is left yelling for her not to go.

Chapter 4 Broken

If they would have told her that centuries later, the pure blood would make her go a little looney for just a minute, then that's what she felt seeing her daughter go through the gate before her. Helen was always in control. It was part of her highly developed ability along with her longevity. You had to have self-control in order to live as long as she has, and seen all she has seen in all her life times. But right now her daughter walking through that gate felt like she was getting hit with a wrecking ball, she didn't want control she wanted her daughter safe in front of her.

"Who the hell are you people?" yelled Gen. Hammond at them. "You better have a good explanation." He had his Marine security force pointing M16's at them causing James who was the only one who responded to Hammonds demand to turn with his arms before him gesturing for everyone to calm down.

"General Hammond, please pardon our intrusion. I know that there is nothing at the moment we could tell you to convince you otherwise of why we are here and who we are, but please Sir give us a chance in a calmer setting." James was looking towards Helen as she willed the gate to re-open and see her daughter come through.

As if coming out of a trance herself Ashley turns and speaks, "General Sir, we're really sorry for beating your men up, but my mom had to get down here to see the Major."

"What do you people want with my Major?"

It was that possessive tone that woke Helen from her reverie. "I will inform you as of this moment that she is not yours." Helen states as she walks towards Watson for support. "I am Dr. Helen Magnus this is Dr. James Watson, and my daughter Ashley Magnus. I do apologize for our rudeness earlier, but under the circumstances I needed to get to the Major at all cost." Helen was really trying to get herself under control. She could feel her blood boiling within her. This feeling is new. Why? Just focus Helen, you need to get him on your side, not cause a war.

"Technically she is the property of the United States Military Service, and as her commander she is my responsibility and charge."

"For now." Stated Magnus.

"Mam you better start explaining because you are this close to being escorted off this base."

"Where you not informed by the President that I was to have complete clearance and access into this base? I did have proper authorization and identifications, and yet your people would not let us in. So I had to take matters into my own hands. Again I apologize for any injuries endured by my daughter and myself to your men."

"What about our computer system, what did you do to it sir?"

"Who programed the security system? Because it was quiet impressive."

"Well not that it's any of your business, but that would be Major Carter."

Watson couldn't help but smirk in approval, Samantha was definitely his daughter, the complexity of the program was amazing and the firewalls were encrypted in ancient Akhkharu of the Sanguine vampiris. That was disclosed as soon as he broke through the first firewall. It's like she had a more intricate backup for each time someone tried to get into the computer system. Only a real genius could invent such a program. But because of his advanced intelligence he could see beyond as if it materialized right before him and he just walked right through it.

"It is an excellent system, very complex. Not an easy task to get through."

"Well I don't know if it is now since you were able to break through it."

"No worries general we will explain it all to you." Said Helen.

"Please do so Dr. Magnus."

"Dr. Watson and I are doctors that protect various cryptids, legends, and abnormal animals and people with certain extraordinary powers and abilities, which most people consider as monsters. I am head of the Sanctuary Network. We have numerous Sanctuaries scattered throughout the world serving as a safe haven for these "Abnormals". That's one reason why we were given high clearance by the President. He just recently confirmed the existence of the Stargate by sending me a picture of your top SG team. I was in Egypt when the first Stargateit was discovered. I was actually seeking an abnormal at the time and figured I'd look into the finding of the Stargate later."

"I see, but what does your appearance here now mean. You want to study the Stargate?" asked Hammond delaying the inevitable. He already can see where this is going. The more he looks at her the more of Sam he sees, not to mention the looks of Dr. Watson, he recognizes those looks Sam always gets them when she is solving mentally a complicated problem, equation or situation before she speaks her mind. These two are more than who they say they are. I wonder if I can get a hold of Jacob.

"Not exactly General, possibly another time. But for now we need to explain the true reason we have come. Thirty years ago I conceived a child that I was told died hours after giving birth to her. I did my own personal investigation and found that the child who died was not my biological child. I had run DNA testing to confirm. I at the time was in charge of the lab where I had given birth. I found that a group/ organization called the NID had been involved and wiped out all leads I had. So I had to take my loss. I still would seek out any new leads keeping tabs on this organization in hopes that they would slip and I'd be there to catch them. But nothing helpful surfaced. I still had no new leads regarding my child. Until the President sent me a picture of the Stargate top team SG-1. Obviously General you can't deny the resemblance between Major Carter and myself can you?"

"No I cannot. Where do you fall into all this Dr. Watson?"

"I fathered the child." Watson spoke up.

"I see and you think that Major Carter is that child?"

"Yes. We confirmed it with the blood I requested the President attain for that purpose to run a DNA test." Helen was getting edgy again, and looked towards the Stargate.

"This is impossible. I knew Sam's mother and her father is a very close friend. You cannot be her parents."

"I know it is difficult to believe, but I have the proof. If you want to retest us we have no objection. You must have her DNA on file."

"Yes we do. I think a retest would be a good idea before we go any further."

Hammond got up and went to the phone to call Janet. "Dr. Frasier I need you to bring up two DNA testing kits up to the conference room immediately. I will explain once you get here doctor."

"Yes Sir I am on my way."

Janet got all the equipment she needed and practically sprinted to the conference room. When she walked in the first person she sees is Helen and she couldn't help and gasp out, "Sam!"

"No Dr. Frasier, this is Dr. Helen Magnus."

"What? I mean Sir? Alternate reality?"

"No, Dr. Magnus is of this reality."

"I see sir." This was shocking. The resemblance was remarkable. It was like looking at an identical replica of her best friend who just happened to dye her hair, at least that's what it looked like to her.

"Dr. Frasier I need you to run a DNA test on Dr. Magnus and Dr. Watson against Major Carters DNA."

"Sir, with all due respect, don't you think Major Carter should be here to give her consent?"

"Yes I know doctor under normal circumstances yes, but we are pressed for time here and before the Major returns I want to have as many questions answered."

"Yes, Sir." On that note Janet got everything arranged on the table, as disturbing as it felt, she was very professional. She labeled each swab and put her gloves on and approached Dr. Watson first.

"Dr. Watson, may I?"

"By all means Doctor." Watson loved the fact that here was another chance to confirm that he had fathered a child with Helen. He wasn't hesitant at all. He even had a cute dimple, just like Sam's would pop up when she was being mischievous; she had to smile a certain way to see it, just like he was. Oh boy this already doesn't look good. Why am I testing these two, they are so identical to Sam it's scary. What will Jacob think when he finds out. I wonder if the General called him.

"Thank you sir."

"My pleasure." Oh boy thought Janet.

She sealed the swab and walked over to Dr. Magnus. And before she could catch herself she says "Sam open your mouth please." Helen smiled with those blue eyes identical to Sam, and she corrects Janet, "Helen, please call me Helen."

"I am so sorry mam." Janet was so embarrassed.

"No need I take it as a complement. You must know her very well?"

"Yes, she is my best friend and I am her doctor."

"It is an honor to meet you. Shall we?" Helen opens her mouth and waits for Janet to continue.

Janet couldn't get out of there fast enough. She was very eager to get the results.

While they waited numerous things continued to go on around them. General Hammond had food brought to them while they waited for the results. Just like Janet and her efficiency, she was up in the conference room within the hour with the results.

Janet came in and sat beside the General and in a very unnerving way she cleared her throat and stated. "The results have come back that Dr. Magnus and Dr. Watson are without a doubt 99.99% the biological parents of Major Carter sir."

"You are positive Dr. Frasier?"

"Yes sir I ran them myself numerous times and each time same results."

This pleased Helen and Watson more than they could say. It felt good having someone else confirm it too. Ashley was amazed at everything. Here she was, soon to meet her big sister and she was so jealous the way everyone was reacting. This General is protecting the Major so is the lady doctor. What's the big deal? Ashley was in for some very interesting revelation.

"Sir there was something else that showed up it seems that they all three have a spike in an area that normally would be the extra gene that is known as chromosome 21 which is the down syndrome gene, but in this case it skips it and a new number spiked up. I thought may be Sam's protein marker, but only Sam has that, I'm not sure what this gene is, but Sam has it sir."

"So Dr. Magnus, can you explain that?"

"It's complicated."

"Well as her doctor, I need to know, because it wasn't there before, it must have been dormant."

"That is possible Dr. Frasier." Clarified Magnus.

"Okay then please enlighten me."

"Yes, well prepare yourselves for what I will ask next. How old do you think I am?"

"To be honest may be a few years older than Sam is. You could pass for an older sister."

"Thank you that is quit a compliment, but I am approximately a little over 155 years old."

"What?!" yelled Hammond.

"Dr. Watson is 175 years old."

Janet under her breath comments that's where Sam gets her taste in older men. She didn't think Helen could hear her, but she also didn't know that the vampire blood enhanced their hearing as well, so Helen looked at Janet and raised her eyebrows to indicate she heard and was again pleased she had something else that proved her parentage.

"How is that possible?"

"Many centuries ago I acquired a sample of pure, untainted Vampire blood before the species was exterminated by the church. I devised a serum from the blood that was discovered to possess unique properties. I injected myself first despite the possible side effects, than four others of which Dr. Watson is one of the five followed after me. What it caused in us was unique to each of our natures. In me I received longevity; in James heighten intelligence and he is the original Sherlock Holmes."

"Helen!"

"I know James you and your modesty, but I want them to know everything in order to help us gain their trust."

"Proceed then."

"You're really Sherlock Holmes?" that information really impressed Hammond who was a secret fan of the Sherlock Holmes mysteries.

"I prefer Dr. Watson it is who I really am."

"This is impossible." Hammond was really unnerved by this.

"There is more, shall I continue General?" asked Helen.

"Proceed."

"Along with us, there is John Druitt, Nikola Tesla and Nigel Griffin. Each had different reactions too. We were all colleges at Oxford in the 1800's. They didn't allow women back then, but they accepted me as one of them. We've been friends for centuries."

"So what you are saying is that this serum you extracted from the blood caused you not to age, and the others receive enhanced abilities?"

"Yes, exactly."

"So what does this mean for Sam?" asked Janet.

"I can't be for certain just yet other than what we have noticed so far."

"The computer system she created had an ancient text that only someone with the vampire blood could only know of. It seems that she has inherited enhanced intelligence from me for starters." Watson proudly stated.

"That's just barely cutting the surface, she wrote the Stargate system program where we are able to get different addresses. She is constantly getting her team out of tight spots, and is amazing with alien technology. I'm really starting to believe that she is your off spring." Admitted Hammond.

"And you Ms. Magnus, how do you fit in this equation?" asked Janet.

"I don't."

"Ashley!" Helen gave her a stern look. "She is my daughter conceived in 1880 with John Druitt one of the other five, but unlike us he became crazed and was not as dependable. My daughter inherited killer instinct and is proficient in advanced weaponry and technology. Her manners need improving, but she is one you'd want on your team."

"So you're really older than Sam and did you also inherit longevity?" Janet wanted to know.

"What didn't you get from conceived in 1880, I wasn't born back then, I was born in 1986. Look when are we going to see her already? They deserve to meet her and you're really annoying me with all these questions."

She could pass for Col. O'Neill's kid if she didn't know better. Wow she is so not like Sam, poor Sam is also going to have to deal with a pain in the ass little sister to boot. Awe Sam may be you should stay away for a while then coming back to this.

Suddenly the sirens started to roar and Harriman could be heard calling unauthorized off world activation. The General excused himself and ran over to where Sargent Harriman was.

"Sir it's SG1 hailing us."

"Connect them."

"Sir it's Daniel." Sargent Harriman moved over so the General could speak.

"Daniel, what's happening?"

"Sir we're coming in hot. We got the rest of SG2. We need medical teams ready on standby especially Janet sir, Sam is critical. Open the iris now."

"Open the iris. Medical teams needed at the gateroom Janet you heard Daniel go get your team ready." Yelled Gen. Hammond.

"Dr. Frasier please let us help. We are both surgeons." Pleaded Helen.

"Sir I could use the extra hands?" Janet asked Gen. Hammond for permission.

Both Magnus and Watson stood near the end of the ramp looking at each wounded that came in. Watson left with one of the soldiers that was on the verge of losing a limb. While Magnus waited beside Janet for Sam to come through.

Daniel came through. "Janet, she's really bad, she stopped breathing a couple of time already. She barely has a pulse, it's not good."

"What happened?"

"We were ambushed at one juncture and though we outnumbered them, the surprise attack took us off guard. Before Sam had a chance to take cover, she was attacked by the villagers; they thought she was a gao'uld. They sensed the naquadah and thought it was a symbiote. She didn't have a chance of escape. Then Jack turned all Conan the Barbarian like and just went after them. He was in a rage Janet, I've never seen him like that." As if he just woke up from a trance, he looked at Helen and was struck speechless.

Wow that's a first, Daniel stricken dumb. Thought Janet. Oh boy he's in shock. " Daniel snap out of it, this is Dr. Magnus. How long before Sam get to us? Who has her?"

"Jack has her. Teal'c was covering their back."

"Janet! Help she's not breathing and I couldn't find a pulse." At that moment Jack looked up and saw Helen.

"Who the hell are you!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Privileges

Chapter 5

Revelation

Previously in Chapter 4:

Magnus, Watson and Ashley get there too late to postpone Sam going through the gate. But before she goes she does noticed the three strangers. Hammond demands an explanation for their braking in to the base. Magnus explains her reason for being there and reveals that Watson and she are Sam's biological parents. Hammond doesn't want to believe it so he calls for Janet to do another DNA test on them, which confirms that they are Sam's parents. While all this is going on waiting for the teams to get back, the sirens start to ring and the gate is active, to find out that Daniel is calling to warn the base that they are coming in hot with injured soldiers with the most critical being Sam.

Chapter 5

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Jack in surprise to find that he was looking at another Carter.

"Sir this is Dr. Helen Magnus. We can't get into any details right now, we need to get Sam stabilized first." With that said, Jack stepped aside still in shock looking at this other woman with Sam's face and eyes. What the hell he thought, she's gotta be alternate reality or something. Jack looked over to Teal'c who was also looking at this woman in puzzlement.

Janet didn't waste time in examining Sam while on the gateroom ramp. Magnus was right beside her eager to touch her daughter even under these circumstances. Janet opened Sam's blouse to get to her wounds. There was a huge gash that reached from her left rib down to her right hip. Janet could see a piece of her large intestine from the gash. Before she could react, Magnus already had an abdominal dressing placed upon the gash pushing her intestine back into the abdominal cavity until they could get her into surgery.

Janet continued to take her vitals. Her blood pressure was dangerously low due to her blood loss. Her breathing was labored, and both Janet and Magnus paused to listen closer to Sam's breathing; they heard gurgling sounds and immediately reacted. "Dr. Magnus I need to intubate her, her lungs have been compromised; one of her ribs punctured her lung and it has collapsed."

"She's ready to be intubated go ahead Dr. Frasier, I've sealed the wound in her abdomen." Magnus now held Sam's hand willing her to breathe.

Janet was quick and efficient in getting Sam intubated with no trouble. The huge concern was her blood loss and internal bleeding.

"Capt. Brooks, do we have any of Major Carters blood on reserve?"

"No ma'am, it was used up."

"Dame who used it that is only reserved for Major Carter, her blood type is rare."

"Dr. Frasier, I can be of help I am the same blood type. " assured Magnus.

"Your AB negative?"

"Yes and so is Dr. Watson. We both can donate our blood to her."

"Usually Sam donates her own blood to keep on reserve for any injuries she may get off world. But it seems it was used without my knowledge. Her blood is very unique."

"I crossed referenced our blood when I did my own DNA testing. Our blood will help heal her faster. Please hook me up beside her while you do surgery on her, and Dr. Watson can be prepped as well so she can have two pints while under surgery.

"This is unorthodox usually I like to test things myself."

"Please Dr. Frasier, I lost her once, I don't want to lose her again if I can help save her."

"You better be right, if anything happens to her because of your blood being wrong, I will not hesitate to take action against you, do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, but I guarantee you'll be surprised to know how well we match by her recovery."

"Fine, let's get this done."

"Capt. Brooks, get Dr. Magnus prepped for surgery, while I prep Major Carter."

"Yes ma'am. Follow me Dr. Magnus." She walked off with the nurse, while Jack took the opportunity to ask Janet.

"Janet how can you be sure she's a match for Sam?"

"Because Colonel, that is Sam's biological mother."

"What?!"

Janet left Jack in total shock at the news, just as quickly he was running out the gateroom in search of Gen. Hammond to debrief so he could be with Sam.

In the surgery room, as soon as Magnus blood started to flow into Sam's IV, there seemed to be a sudden change in Sam's appearance, she no longer looked dead, like all her blood had been drained, but instead color started to flow throughout her body. She even felt warmer. These were the first signs Janet saw while Magnus was donating her blood. Once her pint was given, Dr. Watson was made ready to give his blood. It was when his blood started to flow into Sam that her blood pressure went to normal levels, and the stiches Janet was sowing Sam closed with were starting to close up slowly as if right before her eyes they were seeing a miracle healing. They weren't kidding about their blood being unique. Sam took to their blood as if it was her own.

"This is amazing. I've never seen this happen ever before. How can this be Dr. Magnus?"

"It is part of the vampire blood in us. It gives us the ability to heal a little faster than normal."

"This explains a lot about how Sam always healed so much faster than the rest."

"I know it's a shock, but it is helpful to know what our blood is capable of."

"She is out of danger now, all she needs is to rest and finish healing."

"Not all will heal quickly the deeper wounds will take longer to repair itself, so she won't awaken until then. How is the pain medication level Dr. Frasier?"

"Well Dr. Magnus, Sam has low tolerance for pain medication they don't work well in her due to the naquadah in her blood. So I have to be precise in dosage to help control her pain. Usually keeping her sedated helps more than having her awake in pain."

"I see, so I guess we can go and hear the debriefing of what happened out there." Asked Magnus.

"Yes we should attend and also give them an update on the injured." Agreed Janet. Watson decided to stay behind watching Sam. He was more uneasy that he might lose his only child again even before he got to meet her officially. He was content in staying close by.

While in the conference room:

"Those basters where kicking her even after they had sliced her up with the sword." Jack explained with the memory of it causing him to choke in remembrance. "They wouldn't stop until finally I got a hold of my P-90 and shot them down. It was the only way I could get them away from Carter."

"Why did they attack her so severally?" asked Janet.

"I don't know why, all they kept yelling was must kill the chosen one for Queen Afina." Magnus looked up in alarm.

"Queen Afina?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Jack asked now curious to know what this lady knew.

"Yes. I know her well."

"Well enlighten us, because she had her goonies trying to kill Carter and I want to know why." Stated Jack.

"Well she is the last queen of the vampires. She desires world domination and longs for the days when vampires rule the world again. She was immortal at one time. In order for her to be immortal again she must consume the blood and life of one that has the full pure blood of the vampires, untainted. Unfortunately I was afraid this would happen, but I wasn't sure until I would be able to run some test on Samantha in more detail, all I found out with the blood I had received is that she carries the pure blood. Because James and I injected the pure untainted blood in the serum I created, when we conceived a child, our blood became pure again within Samantha. Afina has found that Sam has pure untainted vampire blood and will now seek her out to kill her."

"Janet is this true? Does she have vampire blood?"

"Colonel she is their biological daughter, so far that I know Sam is their perfect match. It is possible that this is all true. Sam's blood has been considered the rarest of all military personnel, and since meeting Drs. Watson and Magnus they have proven everything they have stated to be true as well as I have been able to find answers I have had regarding Sam's ability at healing. I can't doubt this new fact they have just stated."

"Colonel this doesn't mean that she is a vampire. Neither I nor Watson have the vampire gene dormant in us like our friend Nikola Tesla had. Sam has remarkable abilities that are now starting to make themselves known and we are the best ones to help her adjust to them."

"So what are you saying? You guys plan on taking her away?"

"We would like for her to come with us, yes."

The sirens started to sound, "Unauthorized gate world activation. It's the Tokra IDC Sir, Jacob Carter is hailing us."

"Put him through Sargent."

"What's happened to Sammie George?"

"Jacob, you need to come as soon as possible."

"What's going on?"

"I should ask you that Jacob, why have you lied to us about Samantha?"

"What do you mean George?"

"Jacob it's time to tell the truth."

"What are you talking about George, I resent your implications."

"Then maybe you can explain to me why I have two people here in my office that have proof they are Sam's biological parents."

"That's impossible George. "

"Take a look at who is claiming to be her mother….Dr. Magnus can you please come over to the screen."

There stood Helen Magnus in front of the screen and all you can hear come out of Jacob is "Holy Hannah!"


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Privileges

Chapter 6

Secrets

Previously in Revelations:

Sam comes from a mission in critical condition. Magnus and Watson reveal to SGC who they really are disclosing they are Sam's biological parents. This is proven by DNA testing that Janet runs on them as well as an emergency blood donation from both Magnus and Watson to save Sam. While in the debriefing Jacob Carter contacts the SGC asking about Sam, and is confronted by Hammond regarding Sam's real parentage. Jacob finds that his past has caught up to him with the appearance of Magnus. His secret must be revealed if he hopes to keep Sam and the trust of the team.

Chapter 6 Secrets

_**Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides. Andre Malraux**_

"Dammit!" cried Jacob after he hung up with Hammond. "This has got to be a nightmare."

They said that the mother died during childbirth and no one would claim the infant. It was part of the deal the NID made with him if he did one last job for them. He was to fly a jet cargo plane with three caskets. They were to be taken to a remote location in Scotland they were called The Morrigans. He preferred to know as little as possible. It was a drop off to a group of insurgents called the Cabal. All he wanted was to be home with his wife and new baby girl.

What made him think that this secret wouldn't come back to haunt him. His real child died after a few hours being born. How the NID were at the hospital at this exact time was news to him, but they were there and knew his background and they offered a trade. Debra couldn't be told her baby died, she almost died as well, and he couldn't help losing his wife too, so he let them switch the babies. Since they assured him that the mother had died. So there he stood waiting to see this baby. When they put her in his arms and she opened her eyes he couldn't help but fall in love with those beautiful blue eyes. At that moment he didn't care what he had to do to keep her, but keep her he would.

They gave him his instructions and he fulfilled it three days after they took Sam home. After that he never was bothered by the NID again. Until he found out that the Cabal was looking for a baby born at that same time as his daughter. The NID kept their promise and didn't reveal to the Cabal Sam's true identity, but they still felt they had rights to her. She made him so proud when she followed in his footsteps and joined the Air Force, she was a brilliant child so ahead of her time. Then she just disappeared into a mountain and all he knew at the time was that she worked in deep space telemetry. But he knew it had to be more than that since he'd barely see or hear from her for months on end. Then he finds out she is to receive a medal for her work in said craft and he found out he had cancer. Now he really wouldn't be able to watch over her knowing that now both the NID and Cabal were interested in her and he was going to die.

He really didn't know why they wanted Sammie at the time, until she offered him the chance to live with an alien in him. Talk about out of this world, was nothing compared to all he would experience and share with her. The fact that she lived through having a symbiote , which died in her and saved her life in the process, that's when she became a prime target. The naquadah in her blood was now the talk of the NID. And where the NID had something of interest, the Cabal would know too.

But he never had to worry about her being told that he wasn't her real father. It never got to that point. Now these people have to show up out of thin air literally and destroy everything he had just rebuilt with Sam. What am I going to do now?

I better face the music I guess.

Back at the SGC:

The sirens started to blare, "It's the Tokra, Jacob Carter's IDC has been accepted."

"Open the iris Sargent."

"Yes General."

"George I want to see Sammie, where is she?"

"Just hold on Jacob. Major Carter is in ICU in the infirmary recovering, she won't wake up for some time. Dr. Frasier has her heavily sedated to help her heal and ease the pain."

"I can heal her George."

"Yes I know but she is actually healing as we speak her biological parents donated their blood which contain healing antigens and she is responding very well to the transfusion. We need to talk first Jacob."

"Dr. Frasier can you go and bring Dr. Watson to the conference room."

"Yes Sir."

Janet heads over to the infirmary to find Dr. Watson talking to Sam.

"Dearest please wake up soon. Your mother and I want to meet you desperately. There is so much we want to share with you. Please get better soon." He leaned over and kissed her forehead and wiped a tear from his eye.

Janet made a little noise to let him know she was there. "How is she doctor, any changes?"

"No Dr. Frasier no change, but she is resting well."

"I see. Sir, I was asked to take you back to the conference room. General Carter is here and General Hammond would like you to be present at this meeting."

"Yes, I guess I should. I really don't want to leave her side in case she needs something."

"Don't worry sir, she's in good hands here."

"Yes I know but, I don't think you could ever understand what she means to me, and to her mother. She is a true miracle."

"She is a special woman who is loved dearly by all of us. We won't let anything happen to her. Come they are waiting for you upstairs."

As they left the room, Ashley snuck into the room. This was her first time actually seeing her sister up close. "Wow you look like shit, but you're really pretty even all messed up. Geez you look exactly like mum must have looked when she was a blond. I like your hair pixyish you look like you'd get into some mischief I bet. If you're anything like mum, you're a bit of a rebel too."

"She is." Said Janet surprising Ashley.

"It's okay you can stay." Janet responded to Ashley walking towards the door while still looking at Sam with wanting.

"Oh, well okay then I will. So she's a rebel? Thats cool."

"She's stubborn too, loves adrenaline and speed, on her down time she enjoys racing her Indian bike and tinkering with it. She's great with technology all types. She can fix just about anything."

"She sounds like Henry, but it looks like we have some things in common too I guess."

"How you dealing with this?" Janet could see that Ashley was struggling with the knowledge of having a sister.

"I'm not, this is mum and Uncle James issue, I'm just an extra."

"Well it should affect you, you are sisters, no matter how you both came to be."

"Yeah well at least she was made out of love. I was brought into this world cuz mum was lonely. I was a frozen embryo from the 1800's that she kept around."

"Wow, you're blunt and straight to the point. Sam will like that about you."

"You know a lot about her."

"Yeah she's my best friend. If I know Sam the way I do, you'll end up liking her even with your tough act."

"Well honey this is no act. I don't give a shit what she thinks, I'm here to help my mum and Uncle James get her out of here so they can have their bonding thing."

"Well Ashley, it looks to me that you do care what she will think of you because no matter how you act, deep down your excited to have time to get to know her yourself too. And by the looks of it, you could use a big sister even if you were made first, as weird as that sounds."

"There's no hair on your tongue either I see."

"No." Janet gave her a small smirk of a smile. From that point on Ashley felt she could be herself around Janet and knew she was the best source to get to know her sister a little bit better.

"Why hasn't she woken up. Mum and Uncle James blood should have healed her enough to have her awake already?"

"Well their blood has healed the superficial wounds but the deeper ones need more time. The weapon used on her was an energy sword. According to what I understand about those weapons.. "She was cut off by Ashley.

"No way that's what they used on her.? Dame she is some tough chick. Those swords can make huge damage just the blade alone can cut through bone, then add behind it the energy blast and your toast. My sister took all that and she's still alive. She's a bad ass. She rocks!"

"Well I like your enthusiasm there Ashley, good positive attitude."

"Wait till Henry hears about that he's gonna go ballistic."

"Okay, I think that's enough excitement for now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be good, can I please stay Dr. Janet?"

"Sure just don't disturb her. Let her rest."

"An energy sword, dame that's some crazy shit." She mumbled to herself while looking admiringly at her sister.

"Your sister is an amazing woman." Jack spoke as he walked up to Sam's bed and touched her hand. Ashley observed that gesture and knew this man had it bad for her sister.

Back upstairs in the conference room…..

"Jacob you did what?" yelled George.

"I had no better choice at the time George, I was desperate. I just lost my baby girl, and was losing Debra. They saved my wife by giving us Sammie. They said that her mom died. I was distraught with grief after losing our baby. Then George they put her in my arms and that was it. Those eyes and that dimple just won me over. I fell hopelessly in love with my Sammie."

"Sir you had no right to take her. You should have figured something was wrong with the whole picture. You stole our daughter from us, for a job with my enemies no less. And you stand there telling me that you loved her. Well I loved her too. From the moment I found out she was growing within me, I lavished the thought of holding her and presenting her to her real father who never got to know she existed because I had to deny her existence because I was lied to and betrayed by these rogue insurgents that you were chums with that my baby was dead."

"You sir were used at a very weak moment in your life. I can understand the dilemma you were in. But because of your actions, we missed out on the life of our child. You were the one who shared her most precious moments, while we were left empty handed. I want you to understand something; I will not stop from making her my daughter now more than ever. As of this moment you will not go near her alone until we tell her everything. You are to help us in telling her the truth. Then you will reveal those who you were in contact with so we can pay our respect." Watson was the essence of calm but in his eyes you could see the fire and contempt he had towards Jacob. He knew that if he hurt this man in any form his daughter would not accept him. So he had to be the good guy and remain calm.

"Like bloody hell, he is not to be allowed near our daughter. How can you be so calm about this James?"

"Helen, we just found her and we haven't even been allowed to meet her due to these unforeseen circumstances, and even when we do speak with her, she is to be given such harsh news, we have to be patient and try to be mindful of the shock all this will be to her. And he was the one she looked to for support and protection. How can we expect her to want us just because we say we are her natural parents."

Helen felt like she was going to explode. She really wanted to hurt Jacob like she was hurting and how she suffered all those years without her daughter. She hated this man before her. And she could sense that he hated them too.

"As you say James, but you Jacob Carter better play your cards right, for you have not seen the wrath of a mother who has been denied her child. She may still make an appearance."

Back in the infirmary….

"So who are you?" asked Ashley.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, I'm Carters CO."  
"You're her boss huh?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Well either you are or not? Dude chill man, by what the doc says she's pretty tough as they come, she'll pull through especially with mum's and Uncle James blood, she'll be up in no time."

"So who are you?" Jack turned to face her.

"I'm Ashley Magnus, Sam's my sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah didn't you see her twin upstairs or are you blind."

"You're a smart ass aren't you."

"All the time so get used to it. Cuz we're going to be around here for a while."

"You're a breath of fresh air. Can't wait to see what Carter thinks of you."

"Yeah well you don't scare me with that. I don't care what she thinks of me."

"Hah, that's a lie and you know it. I can see the way you look at her that you can't wait to really get to know her and your just as anxious as I am to have her awake."

"Whatever."

At that moment Helen, James, George and Jacob appeared in the room. Helen, pushed past Jack to check on Sam. Janet saw everyone come in and like a mother hen started to shoe them out except for Helen. It was a mother thing and the fact that she still couldn't believe how much her and Sam looked alike. It was actually disturbing. The men didn't go far when they heard Sam moaning and started to wake up.

Jack moved to the head of the bed so he'd be the first one Sam would see when she woke up.

"Sir? What happened? Where am I?" her throat felt dry and it hurt to talk.

"Here have some water." Ashley reached quickly for the cup and eagerly gave Sam some water, which annoyed Jack, he always gave Sam her water, this pain in the ass little sister thought Jack, and she stuck her tongue out at him while Sam was busy drinking the water.

"Thank you, are you new here?" Sam asked Ashley.

"Kinda, I'm Ashley."

" Didn't I see you with a lady and a man before I walked through the gate?"

"Yeah you did. Do you want to meet them?"

Suddenly the room went quiet. "Carter may be you should wait on meeting new visitors."

"Is something wrong sir?"

"I just think you should rest more before you…"

"Just let her meet them dude."

"Hey you better keep your trap shut."

"Make me."

"Stop it both of you enough this is not good for Samantha." And there behind Ashley came Helen into view and all Sam could say before she passed out was "Holy Hannah!"

"Now look what you started twerp."

"Jack-ass the name fits yah."

"All of you leave, now!" Janet yelled, as she ran beside Sam to check her vitals.

Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Privileges

Chapter 7

Why?

Previously in Chapter 6:

Sam wakes up from her surgery to find her Colonel arguing over a cup of water with a young girl. Her father Jacob Carter in the corner under the scrutiny of another man she did not recognize, and a woman declaring she is her mother. All this was too much to take in all of a sudden and she passes out.

Chapter 7 Why Now?

Sam woke up to find Janet checking her vitals, and the room quiet. Maybe it was just a dream she had about that lady claiming she was her mother. "Janet?"

"Hey Sam, how you feeling?"

"Not so great. I had a really weird dream, the Colonel was arguing with this young girl over who was supposed to give me some water, and a lady who looked exactly like me, except she had long black hair saying she was my mother. After that I don't remember what happened, I just blacked out."

"Well Sam it wasn't a dream it was true."  
"Janet what are you saying? I don't understand."

At that moment, Sam noticed movement in the corner by the door. Sam glanced over and her eyes opened up like two blue saucers. For there stood the same lady she remembered who claimed to be her mother.

"Holy Hannah, you are real?" whispered Sam.

"Hello Samantha." Helen said softly. "How are you feeling?" she slowly approached her bed.

Janet stood beside Sam's bed, Sam reached out to touch her to be sure she wasn't dreaming. Then she looked down at her hands to touch the IV line. She pinched herself, and rubbed her eyes, thinking that so far she was awake, and this woman still was standing right in front of her.

"Honestly, I don't know at the moment. I'm not even sure I'm awake."

"You're not dreaming Samantha, I'm very real."

Sam's heart rate went up. Janet was noticing that Sam was looking flushed and clammy and she was showing slight signs of shivering. Helen was noticing all those signs as well. Helen reached out her hand to touch Sam on the forehead while Janet ran to get the thermometer to check Sam's temperature.

"I'm not feeling so good." Sam looked up at Helen like a child would look to a parent with the expectation and faith that they would make it all better. Helen's heart felt like it was going to overflow with love and the need to make her daughter feel better. Sam was her child; a true love child. She contained everything good about James and herself. But right now her baby was really sick.

Janet wasted no time she checked her temperature; it read 104 degrees." Helen it's 104 that's very dangerous for Sam because of her unique blood. I should run a blood culture and check her platelets and do a CBC and blood chemistry to see how her levels are."

"That's a good idea Janet." As Janet prepared for the blood draw, Helen checked Sam's stomach. A portion seemed already fully healed except for where her intestine had come out, that area was really red and it seemed swollen. She palpated around the area and stopped quickly when she heard Sam moan in pain. This may be the cause of Sam's spike in temp.

"Janet I think we need to do an MRI of her abdomen. It's possible that she also may be bleeding internally. We may have missed an area that didn't present itself when we were doing surgery. When you go to run the test can you tell Dr. Watson to come into the room I want him to check Sam too. "

"That's a good idea I'll have one of the tech come and take her for the MRI and bring Dr. Watson up to date as well so he can come knowing what's been happening with Sam."

Sam was getting disoriented. "Please mom make the pain go away." Sam whispered to Helen.

Right then and there Helen was ready to move the universe to do everything she could to make her daughter better, even in her delirious state Sam calling her mom was the best thing Helen has ever heard.

"Yes dearest mum will make it all better." Helen whispered into Sam's ear and Sam reacted to her by grabbing her hand as she shivered in pain. Sam wouldn't let go of Helen's hand. The tech came into the room with the portable MRI machine and Dr. Watson was right behind him. Helen tried to move to be out of the tech's way when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Please stay with me." Sam didn't know why she was being so clingy and whiny this was not like her at all, why now? It was as if something was pulling her to get closer to Helen and at the same time opening a part of her that she didn't realize was in her. The need of her mother's love and protection made Sam feel a warmness that escalated into a genuine need for the comfort that is found in the arms of a mother.

"I'm here dearest."

While the tech moved around Helen, Sam kept holding onto her hand, while with the other Helen was dabbing her forehead with a cool cloth. "May I have some water please?" asked Sam.

"Sweetheart I can only give you some ice chips at the moment. We have to see how the MRI looks before we can give you anything else. How's your pain?"

"It's still the same."

"I can't have you too bundled up it will keep your temperature up."

"I really don't feel so good." Sam felt a cool hand caress her face and push her hair back from her eyes, she looked to see her real father Dr. Watson there his eyes filled with concern and hope but mostly love.

"Where does it hurt my dearest?" Sam felt another pull of realization a knowing deep within that this man was her father. Why did she feel like a little girl feels when she's sick and wants her mommy and daddy, geez I'm a soldier for goodness sake. "My stomach burns." But even a soldier can endure so much pain. "I'm so cold." She was shivering almost out of control now.

Janet came back into the room," The blood work showed that Sam has an infection. I brought an antibiotic to give her through her IV. Sam this should help to start making you feel better until I see the MRI. Also Helen here is some more cold water to rub her with to bring her fever down, it's still high."

"Thank you Janet." Helen went to work in getting Sam's fever down. James went in search of some more blankets while Helen unbuttoned Sam's hospital gown and rubbed her back, shoulders and arms while she covered Sam in the front with her body. Sam was so weak by this time that her head fell against Helens shoulder and at that moment all Helen wanted to do was hold and comfort her. Sam didn't want to move away from her mother's arms. It felt so good to be held. Helen closed her gown and repositioned herself on Sam's right side where then Sam cuddled into her mother's left side and Helen held her secure in her arms.

Sam was shivering, and would open her eyes and look up to her mother as if trying to put a puzzle together. Then she'd get disoriented and try to move but couldn't because she was too weak and in too much pain. The arms would hold her and comfort her and the sweetest sounding voice would lull her back to sleep.

James came in with more blankets for his daughter. He covered her and tucked the blanket under her feet. Then he came around to the other side and sat beside her knees and rubbed her leg just reassuring himself that she was real. Sam in her delirium also reached out to grab his hand while she was cuddled in Helens arms.

All Helen could do was hold her. She couldn't let her go. Slowly tears started to fall from her eyes. She had longed for this moment for such a long time she never thought it would come to pass that she would find her daughter, and that James would be so forgiving and so loving. As she held onto Sam for dear life she also reached for James other hand as to encircle Sam in an embrace of love and protection. Sam's head was under Helens chin, and Helen cradled her as she rocked her side to side. Suddenly she heard Sam's breathing becoming labored again. "James what is happening to her? Why is she having trouble breathing?" Helen was in a panic. All was going so well, why was this happening. "Samantha please don't leave my love breathe."

Sam struggled to speak, "Mum, Dad…" Sam stopped breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Privileges

Chapter 8

Just Breathe

Previously in Chapter 7

Sam is found to have developed an infection. She has a fever of 104. Sam in her delirious seeks her parents comfort in a form of acceptance, and ends up losing her breath: she stops breathing Helen and Watson are in a panic.

Chapter 8

"James please do something she's not breathing." Helen couldn't think of what to do.

"Helen, we need to open her airway, lay her flat on the bed, call Janet. The infection may have caused her airway to be obstructed by swelling." Watson felt Sam's neck, and ran his fingers along her throat, he could see the swelling. This wasn't good, it meant she couldn't be intubated, she would need a tracheotomy. Watson quickly looked in the emergency cart for a scalpel. Once he had located it, he got the necessary items; gauze, a small tube from a new oxygen mask that he cut to size, surgical tape and gloves. He couldn't wait for Janet to come, so he started the procedure.

Helen was trying to be helpful, but all she could do was will Sam to breathe, it became her mantra. No one was around. It was just her and James. Right now she didn't feel anything but complete faith and trust in this man whom she has secretly loved, knowing that he would do everything possible to keep their daughter alive. Breathe my dear child, please my love breathe. Samantha don't leave us.

Watson was in complete concentration. He located Sam's Adam's apple and the indentation that was between the Adam's Apple and Cricoid cartilage. In between those two, he found he was in the cricothyroid membrane where he would make the incision; he made a half-inch horizontal incision about one half inch deep. Sam was unconscious, and this was worrying him because lack of oxygen and the risk of brain damage was a factor he did not want to come true. No damage will come to that beautiful mind my dear, this vampire blood better start working its wonders. So far it has caused an infection due to the protein marker; no one knew what the effects would be with a direct blood transfusion that wasn't processed in the usual way. It wasn't filtered, but still she didn't reject it. This new complication was the infection that may have been caused by the weapons energy blast too many possibilities. Watson stay focused.

Once the incision was made, some greenish looking fluid oozed out with some blood. Helen was quick to assist now with cleaning the area so that he could finish, he then stuck his point finger in the slit to open it and inserted the plastic tube roughly one half to one inch deep. Like the feeling of that moment where your new born child takes their first breath; Helen and Watson felt the utter joy of this moment when they no longer heard the strangled breathing Sam had experienced earlier. At that precise moment  
Janet rushed in, and took over.

"Dr. Watson, I should make you chief resident here at the SGC. Thank you for your quick thinking, and saving our Sam. I will now take her into surgery and clean up the infection and help stabilize her tracheotomy."

"I had a personal and selfish agenda, doctor I was saving my daughter for me and her mother."

"Yes well in doing so you saved her for all of us who love her."

Janet along with her team took Sam back into the surgery room, leaving Helen and James to give an explanation of what was going on now.

Ashley was first to run to her mother. "Mom what happened? Is Sam alright? Where are they taking her?"

Jack was right on her heals, "What happened?"

The one that should have asked first, and been in the room when all this had happened was Jacob Carter, and he felt like he lost everything that ever mattered to him now since he was saved from his cancer through the blending with Selmak. For a moment since the revelation of Sam's true parents' identity, Jacob was still in shock. Selmak tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't respond. So he took over. "What has happened to Samantha? Why are they taking her back into surgery?"

"She stopped breathing,, due to swelling in her throat and I had to perform an emergency tracheotomy. Sam has developed an infection that we're not sure what has caused it, there are numerous possibilities; but the important part is that Dr. Frasier had started an intense antibiotic therapy on her so there is a good chance that the swelling that affected her airway may subside with the tracheotomy that was done. Dr. Frasier will now remove as much of the infection she can visually see in this surgery."

Helen remained quiet, and was observing Jacob. His voice had changed into the other person; I believe it was called Selmak. She could already tell the difference of when they'd change. But since the encounter earlier, he hasn't spoken in his human self.

Sammie; Kiddo; I wish I knew what to do now. I don't even know how to tell you what happened so many years ago. For a long time I had forgotten about the switch at birth. You became our baby and it was so easy to forget. How do I fix this? Will you ever want to see me again, or call me dad? Will you still love your old man? Awe Kiddo what have I done to you. I should just walk away and let you figure out what you want to do. I gotta go talk to George.

Helen saw him get up and leave the area where everyone had conjugated waiting for Dr. Fraiser to come out and update them on Sam's condition. Helen walked over to him, "Are you leaving?"

"I think its best I go now, and wait for her to contact me."

"Your just running away, she needs to know your side of the story."

"You may think I'm running, I'm just retreating for now until she is strong enough to hear the truth. In the meantime, you better not hurt her. Just love her. Sam was always a sweet kid, and even though she is tuff, and a dame good soldier on the field, she has a soft heart and can be vulnerable. So if you and your friend there are going through with this, don't hurt her. I promise I will come and have my revenge."

"You won't have to worry about us. Even though James just found out about her, I have loved her for all these years. Sam to James is a miracle he is not willing to give up any more than I, for I just got a piece of my heart back, and I am not prepared to lose it without a fight."

"Good see that you take care of her and make my Sammie happy."

"I stake my life on it."

"See that you do." Jacob turned away then and headed to Gen. Hammonds office.

Helen walked towards Ashley and took a hold of her hand and gave it a little squeeze just to reassure her. She glanced over at the Colonel, and saw he looked like he hadn't slept for days. He seems more worried as if he were waiting for news of his wife instead of a subordinate. Hmm I wonder what's going on between him and Sam.

An alarm sounded… code blue in the surgery room…code blue in the surgery room.

No one could move. The only surgery being performed was on Sam. Oh God please don't let this be happening. Let it be a dream. Watson practically was on the verge of passing out if Ashley wasn't there to hold him up. And Helen.. well Helen did black out.

While in the surgery room table….

"Sam don't you leave me you hear. You better fight. There is too much life for you to live." Janet was getting ready to use the paddles." Crank it up to 200."

No response. Come on Sam fight. "Crank it up to the max." You could see Sam's body be lifted up during every volt. One time at 400, two times at 400, three has got to be the charm. Everyone stood quietly as they waited. No one made a sound except for the machines, which were beeping information out. But still the one they were waiting to hear beep again remained idle.

"Dr. Fraiser you have to make the call." "No she's not dead yet." Janet wasn't prepared to lose her friend. There has got to be something that Sam has inherited from this vampire blood, but what?


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden Privileges

Chapter 9

Mercy and Miracles

Previously: Sam couldn't breathe and Dr. Watson does an emergency tracheotomy and helps Sam to breathe again. Janet then takes her into surgery to remove as much of the infection in her system, and stabilize the tracheotomy. While she is in the process Sam codes and Janet is left with the job of either continuing the fight to bring Sam back or let her go.

Chapter 9

**A MOTHER'S LOVE PERCEIVES NO IMPOSSIBILITIES…Paddock**

Helen knows she heard the code blue alarm go off. She had to go to her. This would not be the end for her and her daughter. They still haven't had that girl talk, something she could never have with Ashley; she couldn't relate to Ashley as she has been able to with Sam. Her godfather once introduced her to his friend Madame Curie who gave her very sound advice: _She said: We must have perseverance and above all confidence in ourselves. We must believe we are gifted for something, and that this thing, at whatever cost must be attained._ I want to share so many things with her, and here my daughter became a great scientist my father would be so proud of all she has accomplished at such a young age. I have to go to her.

At whatever cost, Sam will survive. Helen took up flight and ran into the operating room. No one dared to stop her, not with the determination on her face. Outside of the OR she put on a gown and cap to at least keep any chance of new infection from getting to Sam. She sterilized her hands, and put gloves on, and stood beside Sam.

"You shouldn't be here ." Janet responded to the intrusion.

"Too bad, I'm staying to help."

"This is my last resort. She just coded and we used the paddles and did CPR, but for some reason her heart won't respond. I am now preparing to do an intra- cardiac injection of epinephrine with a couple of epi-pens for back up. It's my last chance to bring her back."

"I agree, but by pass the epi-pens, those won't work on her. Go straight for the heart."

"Are you sure about this Dr. Magnus?"

"She's my daughter who happens to have my genetic chemistry and her father's, believe me I know from experience, you have to go straight for the heart, we are immune otherwise."

"I hope your right for all our sakes."

Janet prepared the needle. She had the nurse place new saline bags to Sam's IV line to make sure she had enough fluids. Then very carefully she found the groove between the ribs and sternum and injected Sam straight in the heart. They all stood waiting and praying for something to happen.

While this was happening in the room, Sam seemed to be out of her body. What is happening to me? _A woman appeared, at first she didn't recognized her until she heard her say her name__**…Samantha Grace**__. Mom? Mom! Sam ran to her and hugged her and didn't want to let go. Mom where am I? __**Gracie this is the place of in between. It's not heaven and it's not hell, but more of a spiritual rest stop.**__ Oh, okay so what does it mean for me then? __**Well Gracie for you this is a moment of truth and revelation. There are a few things you need to know before you are sent back. **__But why mom, can't I go with you? __**No Gracie you don't belong to me anymore. You belong to your true mother who has suffered your loss all these years. You have to go back, but not before you know the truth.**__ You don't want me anymore? __**No sweetie, that's not it I will always love you and you will always be a beautiful part of my life that I would never change. But honey it wasn't right or fair that your real mom didn't get to have you. I have been able to observe her life, and that of your real father, it was something granted to me for this moment, so that I could let you know the truth. Sammie, her heart was broken and she has carried a great guilt, thinking that it was her fault that you died. Your real father never knew he had fathered a child, and finding you now, well let me tell you he is so beside himself that he will be very protective of you, you think your dad was bad, (giggling) prepare yourself.**__ Sam smirked remembering her father covering her with the blanket as if she were an infant. __**Sammie why do you think it's so hard to love you? You are so special and truly an amazing gift to all who have the privilege to have you in their lives. You are a miracle that has been used to protect a world that at times doesn't deserve to be saved, but yet there you are day and night working to make things better. You are worthy of so much. Please let them love you. And Samantha Grace don't be afraid to love them, and that special young man you've held in your heart all these years either. **__You know Jack? __**Yes everyone knows of him up here. She giggled again. Samantha you need to help your dad get through this, he is now filled with guilt, he is afraid you will hate him for what he did. But you can't blame him for falling in love with the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Never doubt our love. **__Did you know I wasn't your child?__** Not at first, but it was when you were three, and I saw you reading the instructions for the universal remote control. Your father couldn't program it, and you did, that's when I knew you were not just any ordinary child, you were very rare and special, and I did everything I could to help you develop your skills yet tried to keep life as normal as possible for you. It wasn't easy keeping up with you. I'm sure it would have been easier for your real parents who have the abilities and had the things needed to keep you stimulated, but you didn't turn out bad at all. You're beautiful inside and out. **__Thank you mom for everything it couldn't have been easy on you.__** My sweet Grace, you were the best thing in my life. I loved every minute of it. **__Have you been able to meet your real daughter?__** She was the one who greeted me when the accident happened. It was so easy to know who she was, it was like looking in the mirror, just like what happened to you and your mother.**__ Wow it's amazing how that can happen, it's like a cloning affect. Or two parallel lines forming in an alternate universe and …__**Sammie honey as your Jack says I too don't understand the technobabble, even as a baby you'd say things and all I could respond was yes dear that is big thinking for my baby girl .I didn't understand it back then and still don't (giggling), I'm sorry Sam.**__ Sam giggled too, that's alright mom, I knew you never understood, but you still made me feel good about knowing I knew bigger things than I could do anything about at that age.____**Mommy we have to go now it's time, her mommy is calling for her.**__** Well Samantha it is time, you will be just fine sweetheart, remember let yourself be loved, and don't be afraid to show your true feelings. Give yourself time. All will be well.**__ Sam saw how the girl held onto to her mother's hand, and how much love was there between them. It was heart wrenching, but wonderful too. I'll miss you mom. Always. Sam hugged her for the last time. Take care of each other. They both smiled the same smile, wow it was amazing, kind of what she will experience with her own mother. Tears started to fall down her face now, bye mom.__** Until we meet again, and that won't be for a while Sam you hear. **__Yes ma'am, Sam saluted her mother making both of them laugh at her antics. __**Godspeed.**_ Sam could here Helens plea, "Please dearest come back to me…"

You could hear a pin drop, and softly you could hear a small beep and the grasp of breath and everyone went into action. Because Sam could not be placed under anesthesia due to her naquadah resistance, Janet needed to calm Sam down, and that's where Helen came in.

"Sam, I need you to stay calm dearest. Your heart stopped, and you've just been enduring one attack after another. We need you to trust us, we will get you better soon."

Those eyes of Sam's filled with tears said so much to Helen. Helen couldn't help herself and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, tears of joy falling now that she was back and her heart was getting stronger with every beat. Helen couldn't stop touching her to keep her calm like a mother would do for her child who was in pain. Sam slowly became lulled by her mother's voice and her soft touches on her face and in her hair. It was so relaxing that she slowly closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing since the swelling had gone down enough for her to breathe again through her nose, and mouth. Janet closed the tracheotomy slit on her neck.

"Sam I'm going to sedate you so you can rest better."

"No! Janet you can't do that it will counter act what the adrenaline just did to bring her back. I can keep her clam. She's responding to me."

"I don't know.." suddenly surprised hearing Sam struggle to say her name.

"Janet?" Sam's voice was so foreign even Janet couldn't hold back tears. "It's okay."

"That's my girl!" Helen couldn't help but boast.

"Well I guess I'll just go tell the rest of the family Sam has done it again she pulled through."

"Thank you Janet, for giving her back to me."

"Oh no, Sam had a lot to do with it, she is a warrior of the highest caliber I just had to give her time to catch up. We're a team, right Sam?"

Sam nodded and gave her the brightest smile and Janet noticed it was the same one plastered on her double. Like mother like daughter as they say.

"You know they're going to want to come in and see you." Janet said to Sam.

"Couldn't they see her from the observation room for now while I work on controlling her pain?"

"I guess that should appease some of them, you don't know her teammates they still will come in."

"Let's play it by ear then." Helen turned back towards Sam and started to check that she was comfortable.

"Sure." Janet knew at that moment that her friend had a true mother who would never leave her alone. Sam needed someone who would care for her and seek her out and love her for her, not for what she can do, or what they could take from her. Here were two people who would give Sam the world and anything else that they could to keep her safe, happy and close to their heart. As for Jacob he loved Sam; he would die for her, but he lacked that connection with her sometimes and he was hard on her most of the time. Now where would he stand in all this? But leave it to Sam, in no time she will make everyone feel special in the end.

Need Readers Advice: I could end it here, or keep going. Let me know what you all think. What you all would like to happen. I have more ideas, but like I said I could stop it here and let you all use your imagination. Or keep taking you on the journey already set. Thank you all again for your kind reviews, they really kept me going. This story has some truth in it on a personal note, so it was very close to my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden Privileges

Chapter 10

Previously in Chapter 9:

In Sam's near death experience, she meets her mother who had passed away, and is told the truth about her birth switch. Helen's determination not to lose her daughter as well as Janet fighting to bring Sam back, both worked together to make a miracle happen by Janet injecting Sam in the heart with adrenaline. While they wait for Sam's heart to react, her mother tells her she has to go back and give her real parents a chance, and to help Jacob get through the guilt for his part in all of this but most importantly for Sam to allow herself to be loved and to not be afraid to love wholeheartedly in return.

Chapter 10

Back at the Sanctuary…

Will was at the computer video chatting with Ashley, when John pops in.

"Ashley it's been awhile since I've seen you, where may I ask are you and your mother?" John spoke from behind Will.

"Ah, hell, what do you want?"

"Is that the way to speak to your elders, especially your father?"

"Shit, sorry we're visiting friends." In the distance you could hear James calling for her and John looks annoyed as he recognizes who it is.

"Why Is Watson there then?"

"Oh it's a mutual friend. Well Will I will check in again in a few days if you need us beforehand you know how to reach us. We'll see you soon. See yah." Ashley scrambled the connection to give her time before John would trace where they were. Good thing they were underground and it was harder to pick up their location, it took close to an hour to get a clean connection without giving away where they were. I hope John doesn't figure it out too quickly.

"Will you're going to tell me where they are , aren't you my friend?" John leaned closer to Will and pulled out a thin knife.

"You can threaten me all you want John, even I don't know where they're at. I only have a number that I leave a message and they get back to me within the hour. Luckily I haven't had an emergency. But all I know is if there is, I have to call the UK headquarters, until they can be reached. So put the knife down."

"James was invited on this venture too, I see."

"Apparently he was an important factor to this meeting."

"I see. I guess I will have to wait till Helen gets back." Gives me time to locate where she is thought John, what ate at him most was that James had gone with her.

Back at the SGC…

Just like Janet had said, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were right beside Sam now that she was out of danger, while Ashley and James were in the observation room with Janet explaining what happened.

Helen did not move from her place at Sam's bed side, and was quick to let them know friends , teammates or not that they could only stay for a minute. If Jack thought Janet was bad, it didn't come close to what Helen was. "Gentlemen, please keep it brief, Sam needs her rest."

"Indeed, Dr. Magnus." Teal'c took Sam's left hand and held on to it, and said, "Major Carter, there is nothing more reassuring then your heroism , and your great warrior spirit. I am grateful for your return to us." And he did something he would never have done where he'd have witnesses, but he leaned in and kissed Sam on the forehead. Which brought tears to Sam's eyes, as she remembered what her mother said about letting herself be loved.

It was still hard for Sam to speak, but you could hear her say "Thank you Teal'c."

"Sam I'd be lost without you, you're my family. Don't scare me like that again, you hear?" Daniel didn't care who saw him tear faced and all, and he kissed Sam on the cheek. "I'll come by later." But, when Helen gave him a look, he rephrased his words, "Uh, way, way, later."

When it came to Jack, the look spoke volumes. Even Helen had to look away for a minute to give them a little privacy.

"Don't you think about leaving me again." He spoke with his eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to leave you." She said with tear filled eyes.

"I will come by later." At that point he touched her hand, and she grasps his finger for just a split second, and then he turns around and pushes Daniel out to the hall, and Teal'c bowed and followed behind them.

"Hey what about us, I'm the sister and doesn't Uncle James get to see his daughter too, he did help save her too." Ashley could be heard through the mic in the observation room.

"Samantha, would you mind very much, just to give them a moment?"

Sam shook her head no, that she didn't mind.

"That's my girl." Helen, was being clingy, and a mother hen. I think you would too under the circumstances.

"Hi! I'm glad you're ok. It would have been a bummer, if you would have stayed gone. We'll talk more when your better kay."

"Sure." Sam whispered, and gave Ashley a smile that Ashley associated with her mom right away. It was the exhausted smile, but also let her know that it promised her one on one time later.

"Cool."

Then it was Watson's turn. The poor man was beside himself. When Sam looked into his eyes that was it, It reassured Sam, it comforted her, and it spoke of such great love. She reached out for him, and he gently embraced her and they both cried. "Now my dear you rest and build your strength, and I will see you soon."

"Okay." Sam whispered.

"Come on Uncle James. Let's find a place to sleep." It was getting too emotional even Ashley had some tears slip out of her.

Janet came in.

"So you still want to go without sedatives? You'll sleep better." asked Janet.

"My mom said no." and a little hoarse giggle escaped Sam, and Janet snorted her response.

"That does sound funny being that you're an adult." Sam was trying not to go into a full blown laugh, because she still was in a lot of pain.

"I'm happy you girls find humor in all this."

"Sorry." Sam could only manage a few words at a time.

Helen just had her brilliant smile speak for her.

Suddenly the alarms went off. "Intruder alert. Intruder alert."

Janet ran to the wall phone that connected to the gate room where Sargent Harriman was and asked for any information she could get. "There is a man that just appeared in the gate room demanding to see you Dr. Magnus." Janet informed her.

"John." And for a moment a spark of fear then just as quick, a fiery anger came over her. She looked at Janet. "Hide her. Don't let her be seen at all. Get her out of this room and place her in a safe place now!"

"Helen! Helen! Come out come out wherever you are." He yelled over the intercom.

"Janet please go now!" Janet was off with Sam in tow. At that moment James came through the door and in not so many words also stressed the need to hide and protect Sam at all cost.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Please dearest you must remain safe."

At that moment Sam wasn't sure if she'd see them again. Jack, Teal'c and Daniel came around the corner being informed by Ashley who this guy was and what it meant if he would get his hands on Sam it would be really bad. So Jack had the Marines and Gen. Hammond to keep him away from the gate room, so they could take Sam to the Alpha site.

At all cost, Sam must be protected. Helen and James both took a last look at their daughter as she was taken away to safety. Both Helen, and James walked towards the gate room briefing office. "Why Helen, what took you so long. Where is the guest of honor you came to see?"

"I don't know to whom you are referring to. Why are you here John?"

"I felt left out."

"Left out of what John?" James asked in a very calm voice.

"Oh I don't know, may be a family reunion?" and in that moment he held up the picture of the SG-1 team, and pointed at Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

Forbidden Privileges

Chapter 11

The Uninvited Guest Part 1

Previously in Chapter 10:

Sam wakes up and is doing better. Everyone gets to see her and be comforted that she is on her way to a full recovery, when suddenly the alarm on base sounds telling them an intruder has come into the facilities. It's John looking for Helen, and never one to trust, he carried with him the SG1 picture and knows the real reason why Helen was there and he want to see Sam too.

Chapter 11

"What do you expect to accomplish here? This is none of your business." Helen spoke first already feeling like she was ready to strangle him if he even laid a finger on Sam. She wanted him so gone, that permanently wouldn't be enough.

"Why is Watson here then?"

"That is none of your business John. I would appreciate that you leave this base immediately."

"I am the commander of this base and we demand that you leave now and that is an order, or my men will not hesitate to shoot you." Declared Hammond.

"Well that is not a kind invitation there now General; I think I will stay until I meet this Helen look alike. Where is she?" at that moment he starts to pop in and out, causing the Marines to look at the General for permission to shoot at their target, when he resurfaces.

"Men it's too dangerous, we need to isolate him somehow."

In the meantime, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet are hurrying to get Sam to safety. Along with the extra saline solution Janet had a nurse connect to Sam's IV when she was performing surgery of the removal of the infection for precaution, she had the nurse also start another pint of Helens blood, given by her during the first surgery Sam had, as a precaution in case Sam needed more blood. In this case as the first this blood was untainted by any testing or lab manipulations as well, it was actually helping Sam heal faster than normal. She was starting to feel stronger and almost completely healed.

"Janet, guys. Stop!" Sam called out her voice almost completely back to normal.

The blood was completely empty by now, and Sam really looked healed.

"Sam, how you feeling?" asked Janet, checking her wounds that now were completely healed, just a few red spots showing indication of the old injury she started to remove the IV from Sam's arm amazed at what she was witnessing. There is something to this vampire blood after all.

"I actually feel great. We can't leave them to deal with this intruder."

"Carter, Ashley told us about him, he is bad news. He can disappear and reappear wherever he wants and he can take anything with him. And no one can keep a trace on him while he's doing it. He found out about you, that's what Ashley said. You need to leave now we have the go ahead from Hammond to get to the Alpha site, and that's an order."

"But Sir please I'm fine I need to help my parents."

"No!"

All of a sudden as Sam thought of Helen and James she disappeared.

"Sam! Sam! Colonel where is she, did he take her and we didn't see him?"

Teal'c was already gone he could actually sense Sam. It seemed that her blood was now enhanced and her naquadah could be detected by Teal'c. "She is with the doctors upstairs in the briefing room. Her last thought was of them."

Sam appeared beside Helen, and James was close at hand as well, Sam looked at the man in question, and he was as if paralyzed in shock. Suddenly Sam took her parents by the hand and thought of her home and they disappeared.

Hey friends: Another cliffhanger, but really building up to some interesting situations. Loved all your comments, you all have truly been great. Part two coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Forbidden Privileges

Chapter 12

The Uninvited Guest Part 2

Previously in Chapter 11 Part 1 of Uninvited Guest

Sam through her second transfusion of Magnus blood has quickly healed to find that now she possesses a new power, that which is the same as John. In her fear of him hurting her family and friends, she finds her powers put into action through a simple thought. She disappears from the infirmary while Jack and the rest are trying to get her to the Alpha sight. Sam being who she is can't let her parents suffer the consequences of this new intruder alone. So she appears in the briefing room not only surprising those who know her, but John himself. Enough that he is shocked first at her likeness to Helen, and then at the powers that have been revealed.

Now Part 2 of the Uninvited Guest

"Where the hell is Sam?" Yelled Jack running upstairs to the briefing room where Teal'c said he knew she had gone.

"Colonel, Major Carter was just here and disappeared with the doctors." Replied Hammond.

"Teal'c zat him now!" Yelled Jack looking towards John.

Teal'c complied, and John fell before he knew what hit him or could react.

"Take him to the chambers where we held Jolinar while in Major Carter, and keep the cage in high voltage so he won't escape until we find her." Demanded Jack to the Marines who now carried, John.

"Where's Ashley?" Jack looked for her.

"Dude I'm here. Can I have one of those Zat guns, that is one sick weapon, T-man great job knocking out the asshole." Ashley had been busy trying to locate her mom and Watson.

"Ashley any luck finding Sam and the docs?" asked Jack.

"The only thing I can tell you is that wherever they went can't be far because this was Sam's first time of teleportation. It drains you till you get used to it, that's what Nikola explained to me about my dad's power. My mom says that his teleportation speed is slowing down. He's not as fast as he used to be so we should be good in keeping him in the cell till we find them. By any chance does Sam live close by here?"

"Dame I didn't think of that. Yeah she lives a mile off the base. Teal'c keep an eye on him while I go and see if Carter is at her place. Ashley you want to stay or come with me?" asked Jack.

"If you think the big guy can handle my ole man, I rather go."

"Indeed Ms. Ashley, I can as you say handle the ole man."

"Sweet T-man and if he acts up Zat him again, I so want one of those guns, you think Sam will get me one for Christmas?" she chimed as she followed Jack to the top of the mountain.

At Sam's place…

"Samantha dearest wake up." Watson was at her side trying to get her to wake up. After she teleported them to her home, she passed out. "Helen it was too much for her system to take in so soon after her injuries."

"Yes James your right. But she will recover; let's get her on the lounger. Reach for the quilt James and cover her, we need to get her temperature up she's ice cold. Rub her hands while I rub her feet, poor thing just so much for her body to endure in such a short time of recovery." said Helen worrying like a mother hen.

"Well my dear she absolutely takes after you I seem to remember your cold hands and feet trying to warm them between my."

"James please a little discretion we are in front of our daughter." But Helen seemed to warm up suddenly remembering exactly where her hand did go and were warmed quickly. She smiled.

"I see you remember." James looked at her with adoration.

"Yes. It is a fond memory."

"Really, do you both need a room?" Sam was awake with a smirk on her face looking at them both blushing at being caught in a mutual memory.

"Samantha thank goodness you're awake." Helen was brought back to her mother hen mode.

"How are you feeling dearest." asked James brushing Sam's bangs from her face.

"I'm ok just a little woozy but better than before when I first got here."

"That will pass as your body gets use to the changes. We are perplexed that you are exhibiting more of the powers of the five we anticipated. Not only do you seem to have your father's genius genes, but also my longevity you look like your 20 instead of being 40, and now the teleportation too. My concern is the last two; invisibility and the actual vampire characteristics."

"Helen, we can rule out the vampire characteristic because neither of us carried that gene only Nikola, but there is still a possibility that Nigels power may still come into play."

"I don't like any of this. Can't you stop it?" asked Sam.

"Honey I am so sorry, but it isn't possible. I couldn't know for sure what my body would pass down to a child if I decided to have children. With Ashley I saw many of her father's traits, but that was all. She pretty much turned out to be more human than what we are. She is intelligent and very knowledgeable with weapons and technology but not in the capacity that you are. It seems you're a mix of all the powers. With Ashley I had saved the embryo for a later time to fully conceive her. I believe in doing so, our powers weren't strong then since we were just getting stronger as the years progressed, I conceived her not too long after we all were injected so the serum was still growing in power within me. But when I conceived you, it had been centuries that James and I had lived and our powers were in full force, and I conceived you in our coupling and carried you till full term."

"Geez did you have to say coupling." Sam was now very uncomfortable with her parents sharing their private intimate moments.

"Samantha my dear it is the truth. Your mother and I truly had a moment of great passion, and no matter what may come from this day forward you must know that you were created in love. Not out of loneliness, or need of any kind other than that I loved your mother then and still love her the same way now, and finding you to be our daughter, well I can't tell you the joy and happiness I carry within me at this moment."

Sam looked at him with awe at how honest he could be with his feelings as a man, and Helen looked at him with love and need for the man who stole her heart so long ago.

At that moment there was a pounding at the door. James got up to answer it.

"Colonel O'Neil, Ashley. How did you know where to find us?" asked James

"Hi Uncle James, I told them about the short distance thing when your new to teleporting, so we figured she'd come here."

"That was very good Ashley, where is your father at this time?" asked Helen.

While they both were talking, Jack couldn't take it anymore and went to Sam picked her up and sat down with her on his lap.

"Sir what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure that you don't up and disappear on me again. If you do you'll have to take me with you."

"Ooh you two aren't supposed to do that are you? You're her boss." Ashley said as she started to sing Sam and Jack sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

"Now look who may need to get a room." said Helen while looking at James as to say these two are in love but are not allowed being together.

"Really it's not what you think." Sam tried to explain while trying to get off of Jack, who wouldn't let her go.

"That's a negative Sam, so stay put until I feel it's safe to move." Jack wasn't ready to let her go, he had lost her twice in one day that was enough for him. All Sam could do was sit there while Helen made sure to put the quilt back on her to keep her warm.

"Well Colonel, we need to keep her warm, I guess your body heat will do for now. Sam do you have any tea?"

"It's in the bottom right hand cupboard." Jack answered.

"I see." Helen was amused.

Sam hit Jack in the chest. Ashley saw them and smirked as she walked around the room looking at all Sam's pictures. There were lots of SG-1, one of Doc Janet with a little girl, then some of Sam with the man that said was her father, and another man with a family of his own, must be a brother. Then it seemed Helen, James, and Ashley all were pulled to the baby picture that was of Sam. Helen gasped and James took a deep breath, and Ashley just was amazed at how truly adorable this baby picture was. Helen couldn't hold back the tears of the longing she had of holding her baby girl, and James was just moved beyond words.

"Hey sis, how old were you in this baby picture?"

"I was 5 months. Why?"

"Cuz, there is a picture of mom exactly like this. You and mom could really be twins. Wow."

Helen looked up from the portrait and looked over to Sam, and in an instant she was beside her, by now Jack had calmed down and finally had let Sam sit next to him, so Helen, was able to hold Sam in her arms finally with no interference.

Sam knew what Helen was going through. It was their time to bond finally, just like her mom who died told her that she needed to let them love her, especially her mother. So Sam held her mother as she cried over the time she had lost without her baby.

"Um hey doc Watson, Ashley let's get some food or something to drink in the kitchen." Jack wanted to let them have their private moment alone.

"Yes good idea son." Yeah dude I'm thirsty." "I'll get the tea ready." said Jack as they all went to the kitchen.

"Samantha I was so lost after they told me you had died. I couldn't forgive myself thinking that I caused your death somehow. But something in me wouldn't stop the hope I felt that I would find out that it was all a dream and that you were alive somewhere. And it happened."

"I am still in awe at the fact of how things have happened. I have gotten answers to personal things that I could never explain not even scientifically and let me tell you that alone was frustrating enough, now that I see you, and James, my real father. I feel complete. Like I don't have to wonder anymore about things, you and my father are the answers."

"I totally see what you mean. It is the same for me and James. Now that we see you, so much has come to full circle. You will see that James is a very amazing man one you will be proud to call your father even though I know how much you love your other father. We would love to be a part of your life, if you will let us."

"I'd love that very much."

At the SGC cell room….

"I demand to see my daughter. I know that Helens twin is my daughter, she has my powers." John yelled out loud trying to get attention.

Teal'c at that moment appeared in the room.

"You big man, tell them I want to see Helen's and my daughter Samantha Carter at once."

"What makes you think you fathered Dr. Magnus child which is Major Samantha Carter?" Asked Teal'c .

"She has my ability to teleport. So she must be my child for certain, not even Ashley can do what this Samantha did." John answered smugly.

"You must also know that a DNA test was done, with both Dr. Magnus, and Watsons blood and they were a perfect match, they are Samantha true biological parents, you sir are not."

"That is impossible, James could never father children, he was sterile from an illness many ages ago. It was impossible then, I can't believe it to be so even now. Besides he knew Helen was off limits she belonged to me."

"Well believe it for indeed it happened. Samantha Carter is their prodigy, not yours."

"I demand to be released. I will get to the bottom of this, you are all wrong."


End file.
